


Valhöll

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Incest, King Thor, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa fanfiction segue gli eventi del film "The Avengers". Loki ha scontato la sua pena nelle carceri di Asgard e Thor è divenuto re: per i due è giunto il momento di ritrovarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inizio - Le lacrime degli dèi

 

 

**_Le lacrime degli dèi_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le celle di Asgard erano bianche, ombrose e spoglie, prive della qualunque. Quando il condannato aveva bisogno di qualcosa – di urinare, di vomitare o dormire – si attivava uno speciale meccanismo, nascosto nel pavimento lucido, e comparivano in un istante oggetti, suppellettili, fonti d’acqua potabile. Per il resto, le camere delle prigioni erano un baratro di nulla puro, un vuoto costante nelle menti dei condannati.  
Loki aveva sempre detestato il vuoto.  
Le sue stanze da principe di Asgard erano sempre state colme di libri, specchi, strumenti magici di ogni genere. Loki amava riempire lo spazio a sua disposizione; amava Thor, che era pieno di rabbia, passione, ambizione.  
 _Amava Thor._  


 

 

  
“Mio re, desiderate seguirci?” domandò l’attendente, una volta entrato all’ingresso del carcere.  
Thor fece un cenno del capo e si accodò alla guardia reale che avanzava nel corridoio, tra le celle sigillate.  
Il carcere di Asgard era grigio.  
Giunti dinanzi alla camera prescelta, le guardie si bloccarono, eseguirono un breve saluto di rito ed aprirono la porta chiusa da tempo immemore.  
 _Loki era lì_ , nell’angolo più vicino all’ingresso, piegato come una bestia ferita. Thor non poté evitare uno scatto premuroso.  
“Loki … _fratello_ , Loki, sono qui. Sono tornato per liberarti.” Mormorò, aggrappandosi alle spalle ossute del principe perduto, dalla pelle blu e bianca allo stesso tempo, memoria vivente di un’alleanza impossibile. “Sono io, Thor.”  
Loki tremava senza sosta, gli occhi spalancati velati dai lunghi capelli neri.  
“Loki, ascoltami!” esclamò Thor, serrando la presa dolorosamente.  
Le guardie si scambiarono un’occhiata imbarazzata.  
“Dobbiamo tacitare il prigioniero, mio re.” Esalò un attendente piuttosto coraggioso.  
Thor digrignò i denti, minaccioso.  
“Dobbiamo, signore: sono le regole.”  
“Che sia, dunque. Fate in fretta.”  
Le guardie si chinarono sul prigioniero terrorizzato, che tentava di fuggire sfregando la schiena contro la parete impenetrabile, applicarono una maschera metallica sulla sua bocca e lo costrinsero ad alzarsi in piedi.  
“In nome della legge e per volere di Thor, re e protettore della città, Loki Laufeyson è di nuovo un uomo libero e potrà varcare la soglia di questo carcere.”  
Loki rabbrividiva e piangeva in silenzio.  
Thor spinse via i carcerieri senza troppo riguardo e si spogliò del mantello scarlatto, dono di Odino padre degli dèi, avvolgendolo attorno alle spalle del fratello, che strinse a sé, protettivo.  


 

 

  
Il giudizio ufficiale durò pochissimo eppure fu intollerabile.  
Loki dovette chinarsi dinanzi al Consiglio di Asgard, a Thor che sedeva sul trono e sembrava splendere nell’armatura regale di oro e cristalli. Stabilita in via definitiva la scarcerazione, Loki poté finalmente essere condotto alle stanze della famiglia reale, al bagno fumante che lo attendeva. Il suo corpo, magro e debilitato, pareva soffrire qualsiasi contatto fisico.  
“Ah!” si lamentò, una volta che fu completamente immerso nell’acqua.  
Thor guardò le domestiche come se si aspettasse da loro una spiegazione al gemito improvviso del fratello.  
“Forse l’acqua è troppo calda!” provò a dire una, osservando con preoccupazione la pelle del principe, che viaggiava dal bianco al blu pallido senza sosta.  
“Fate portare del ghiaccio.” Comandò Thor e fece spazio alla regina madre, Frigga, che tratteneva il pianto stoicamente.  
 _“Bambino …”_ sussurrò lei, china su Loki che nascondeva gli occhi ostinatamente rossi. “Bambino.” Ripeté, baciandolo sulla fronte.  
Infine suo figlio era tornato.  
“Occorre immergere del ghiaccio nell’acqua: Loki potrebbe soffrire il calore della vasca.”  
“Ho già dato ordine di portarlo, madre. Riposate ora, vostro figlio è di nuovo a casa.”  
“A casa …” fece eco Frigga, carezzando il volto di Thor, prima di allontanarsi commossa.  
Il re si inginocchiò dinanzi alla vasca: le dita incerte tra i capelli di Loki, le labbra premute contro il suo capo freddo, scosso dai brividi.  
“Bentornato.”  


  
  



	2. 1 - Il gioco degli dèi

 

 

 

1

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Il gioco degli dèi_

 

 

 

 

 

Il cielo di Asgard era inondato da una luce calda, rosea, che pareva risplendere anche nelle ore più buie della notte. Nell’isola magicamente sospesa nel vuoto cosmico dell’albero del mondo, tenuta in orbita da un fascio d’energia nucleare incontaminato e potente, il sole pareva non tramontare mai.  
Loki se ne era reso conto per la prima volta da bambino, dopo una battuta di caccia particolarmente sfortunata, quando si era perduto nei boschi assieme al fratello ed aveva speso lunghe ore a fissare gli astri e le nuvole, magicamente dorate come i capelli di Thor. Nell’innocenza dell’infanzia aveva immaginato al cielo di Asgard come ad un fratello premuroso: impediva l’oscuramento totale della terra per istinto di protezione nei confronti della sorella minore; in seguito, quando anche l’ultimo velo di ingenuità era stato spazzato via dagli eventi e Loki giaceva prigioniero nelle celle anonime del palazzo reale, anche il sole costantemente presente all’orizzonte era sembrato più una maledizione che una protezione di qualsiasi genere.

 

 

“A cosa pensi, fratello?”  
Loki si voltò con grazia, inclinando il capo illuminato dal calore del tramonto.  
Si trovava nelle sue stanze, nel palazzo reale di Asgard, circondato da nuovi libri, drappi e sete preziose, vicino a Thor, venuto a dialogare con lui dopo una lunga giornata di governo.  
Il re si era seduto al tavolo degli scacchi e beveva vino, studiando con attenzione la posizione delle pedine.  
“Al moto dei pianeti.” Replicò Loki, sobrio.  
Abbottonò distrattamente la veste nera e carezzò i capelli lunghi, pettinati indietro e intrecciati morbidamente.  
“Stai bene.” Disse Thor, quasi arrossendo. I suoi occhi chiari non abbandonavano la sagoma del fratello per più di qualche secondo, come impegnati a rassicurare la mente che, sì, Loki era tornato, era presenza tangibile e libera, finalmente. “Stai _meglio_.”  
“Ti ringrazio.” Replicò il dio dell’Inganno, intrecciando le mani sul grembo, accomodandosi sul sedile opposto a quello di Thor: le sue pedine erano nere e Thor aveva appena mangiato una torre. “Interessante …”  
“La mia strategia è migliorata, fratello?” ironizzò il re, carezzando la barba folta sul mento. “Regnare su Asgard mi ha forse istruito nell’arte dell’attesa?” Aggiunse ancora, più sibillino.  
Loki umettò le labbra rosse, sfiorando con attenzione il capo delle pedine scure.  
“Come ti senti?” domandò ancora Thor, con un tono più preoccupato, onesto.  
Loki rifletté attentamente.  
“Gli incubi sono finiti.” Disse solamente, e le sue pedine volarono a scontrarsi contro quelle di Thor: due vennero mangiate, una riuscì a fare breccia nelle difese dell’avversario.  
“Capisco.” Mormorò il re di Asgard, ingoiando la tensione come vino amaro. “Capisco.”  
Le dita di Loki si avvicinarono timidamente alle sue, in una carezza accennata.  
“Ti ringrazio per la tua ospitalità e per le cure che hai messo a mia disposizione. Non riuscirò mai a sdebitarmi.”  
“Sai perché lo faccio,” rispose il dio del Tuono, alzando lo sguardo fiero, deciso. “Sei parte della famiglia nonostante tutto e ti voglio al mio fianco. _Ti voglio al mio fianco_ , Loki.”  
Lui non replicò.  
Avanzò ancora con un alfiere.  
“L’oro dei re ti dona,” esalò con un’onestà che lo fece quasi soffrire. “È il tuo colore.”  
 _Lo è sempre stato._  
“In qualità di principe di Asgard potresti indossare l’oro che ti ho donato: hai scelto di non farlo, invece.”  
“Non sono più un principe, Thor. Sono solo un mago, l’ombra di un passato perduto. Lasciami vivere in pace, al riparo dall’odio del tuo popolo.”  
Il re serrò la mascella, colmo d’ira e rimorso.  
“Ho bisogno di te …” sussurrò, talmente piano da rivolgersi più a se stesso che a Loki. “Non ritirerò la mia offerta, soprattutto ora che mi hai assicurato di esserti rimesso in forze. Un mago potente come te è prezioso nel Consiglio di Asgard e tutto ritornerebbe come … sarebbe più giusto, più simile al passato.”  
Le labbra del dio dell’Inganno si piegarono in una smorfia sarcastica, sgradevole.  
“Sono divenuto re,” riprese Thor, determinato. “In un modo che non avrei mai immaginato. A prezzo della vita del padre e senza il fratello amato al mio fianco, a guardare le mie spalle e tenere il mio scudo in battaglia. _Sono solo, Loki._ Il potere mi ha allontanato dagli altri.”  
“Il potere è solitudine,” replicò lui, muovendo ancora l’alfiere. “E il tuo potere è grande Thor, anche più grande di quello di Odino.”  
L’espressione del re si colmò di dolore muto, inesprimibile.  
“Vuoi che ti narri i suoi ultimi giorni?” mormorò, la voce rotta dalla commozione.  
“Non è necessario.” Fece Loki, frettoloso. “Ho saputo ogni cosa dai domestici e … _ho visto_. L’ho visto accadere, nei miei sogni. La barca sul fiume, le lacrime di Frigga _e il tuo braccio che reggeva la torcia infuocata …”_  
La discussione s’interruppe brevemente, così come la partita.  
Un silenzio insostenibile, carico di parole non dette, schiacciò i giocatori sulle sedie. Thor dovette scuotere il mantello e alzarsi, soffocato dal peso dei ricordi, della distanza forzata che Loki riusciva ancora ad imporgli.  
“Avrei dovuto averti al mio fianco …”  
“Avresti potuto scarcerarmi.” Ribatté Loki, crudele.  
“No, non avrei potuto. Non a prezzo di ignorare la legge di Asgard, di infangare il ricordo delle vittime midgardiane con un’ingiustizia. Dovevi scontare la tua pena.”  
Il respiro lieve di Loki si spezzò percettibilmente.  
Il dio dell’Inganno dovette espirare piano, a fondo.  
“Un re giusto, Thor. Sei molto di più di quello che è stato Odino …”  
 _“Nostro padre!”_ esclamò lui, incapace di contenere l’ira e l’emozione. _“Nostro padre, Loki! Un re giusto quanto me!”_  
 _“Tuo_ padre.” Replicò l’altro, a denti stretti. “Tuo padre. Non dimenticare che _non siamo veramente fratelli.”_ Sibilò orribilmente, deciso a infliggere sofferenza nel cuore di Thor.  
Il re si era poggiato alla finestra che dava sui cortili interni, lo sguardo perso nel chiarore del crepuscolo, l’armatura d’oro scintillante.  
“Sei mio fratello, Loki. _Sangue del mio sangue, nonostante tutto_ … e anche se non siamo nati dallo stesso padre e dalla stessa madre – Non avrei potuto fare diversamente.” Ammise poi, interrompendosi. “Non avrei potuto negare giustizia ai corpi straziati sotto le macerie dei grattaceli newyorkesi, agli agenti che avevano perso la vita per mano tua. L’unica cosa che oso sperare ancora è riaverti accanto a me, dimenticare il passato e ricominciare con una nuova vita. Non permetterò a nessuno di ferirti, di farti del male. Ti proteggerò come il dono più prezioso degli dèi.”  
Loki aveva chiuso gli occhi, le dita sospese sul capo dell’alfiere nero, pronto a sferrare lo scacco contro il re bianco.  
“Non sono un dono,” disse. “Non sono neanche il fratello che hai conosciuto e amato. Troppe cose sono successe e troppe notti si sono alternate nella solitudine della prigione asgardiana. Non sono che un’ombra, Thor, un’ombra danneggiata dal tempo e della solitudine. Non ho più niente da offrirti.”  
Thor batté un pugno contro la parete e si rassegnò ad accettare le parole del fratello.  
“Non mi arrenderò così facilmente.” Fece, accomodandosi nuovamente, scrutando concentrato la sua posizione in campo: Loki era sul punto di eliminare il re. “Non lo farò.” Aggiunse, ostacolando le mosse del fratello.  
Il dio dell’Inganno aggrottò la fronte, impensierito.  
Continuò a sferrare attacchi contro le difese dell’avversario.  
La mano di Thor, grande e forte, ruvida, aveva stretto la sua in una morsa.  
“Non mi arrenderò, Loki.”

 


	3. 2- L'odio degli dèi

 

 

 

2

 

 

 

**_L’odio degli dèi_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nel corridoio ombroso si rincorrevano le voci intimorite dei generali, degli attendenti alla guardia, impegnati a seguire il re ferito, diretto alle camere del Fabbricante di Menzogne.  
“Signore, chiediamo solo accortezza nel giudizio …”  
“La mia salute non è affar vostro!” Ringhiò Thor, reggendo il braccio sinistro umido e caldo di sangue, che pesava sulla mano. La freccia del traditore aveva mancato il cuore per puro miracolo, ma il veleno cominciava ad annebbiargli la vista. “Lasciatemi!” esclamò ancora, esausto.  
Sif scosse il capo, preoccupata per l’umore del re suo amico.  
“Andate.” Disse, ponendosi tra il corteo di dignitari e Thor, con gentilezza e decisione. “Il re ha bisogno di riposo, ma è salvo. Gli scrupoli che nutrite vi fanno onore, la salute del nostro re è quanto di più importante; adesso, però, possiamo tirare un sospiro di sollievo e lasciare che il guaritore faccia ciò per cui è –“  
“Il guaritore _è un traditore!”_ esclamò un generale, impaziente.  
Thor strinse la pelle sanguinante sino a provare dolore e socchiuse gli occhi, sinistro.  
“Non tollererò un’altra affermazione del genere.” Avvertì, laconico. “Un insulto ancora all’indirizzo di mio fratello ed i vostri poteri, il vostro rango saranno memoria perduta, nel nome di Thor, figlio di Odino. Loki ha tradito, è vero, ma ha anche scontato la pena: il suo debito è pagato. Mai più un insulto, _al principe mio fratello.”_  
Il corteo di dignitari sprofondò nel silenzio.  
Un generale si fece avanti.  
“Mio re, il traditore che ha osato colpirvi è stato confinato nelle celle della prigione reale. Attenderemo la vostra venuta per celebrare il giudizio. Vi lasciamo alle cure del guaritore.” Concluse, inchinandosi con grazia, la mano poggiata all’altezza del cuore.  
Thor ripeté il gesto, seppure con impercettibile fatica. Attese di essere solo con Sif, prima di parlare nuovamente.  
“Ti ringrazio.” Mormorò piano. “Un re non dovrebbe mai pronunciare frasi infelici come la mia. Mi sono lasciato annebbiare dalla stanchezza, dimenticando i miei doveri. Chiederò perdono al mio ritorno.”  
“Non rimproverarti, Thor.” Sussurrò lei, carezzandogli il braccio con affetto sincero. “Il pallore del tuo volto tradisce il potere del veleno. Hai bisogno di recuperare le forze ed espellere il male che brucia nel sangue.”  
“Grazie, amica mia.”  
“Solo una cosa …” aggiunse Sif, prima di allontanarsi. “Sei sicuro che _lui_ sia la persona adatta?” chiese, senza malignità.  
“Sì.” Rispose Thor, celando l’esitazione.

 

“Cosa ti è capitato?” domandò Loki, strattonando la maglia del fratello nervosamente, togliendo mantello e armatura come meglio poteva. “Una freccia avvelenata! E non prendi provvedimenti fulminei?! Sei pazzo, Thor!”  
Il dio del Tuono non poté impedirsi di sorridere segretamente, intenerito dal pensiero che, sì, il fratello aveva tremato di paura, _per lui._  
“Chiudi gli occhi e cerca di non muoverti.” Intimò il principe perduto, aprendo il palmo della mano bianca che emanava scintille di potere. “Ci vorrà solo un istante.” Avvertì, prima di cominciare la purificazione del sangue.  
Thor trattenne un sibilo di dolore, abbandonandosi a lui.  
Loki frenò un sobbalzo.  
“Chi è stato?” chiese.  
Thor respirava con lentezza contro il suo torace.  
“Un traditore.” Replicò il dio, forzandosi a parlare. Il profumo di Loki invadeva i sensi, la mente annebbiata dalla magia.  
“Mira pessima, veleno efficace.”  
“Così dicono. Hai finito?”  
“Un attimo. Smetterai mai di comportarti da ragazzino impaziente?”  
Thor ghignò divertito.  
“Mai.” Disse, alzando gli occhi dilatati, lucidi. “Rimarrò per sempre colui che si getta dalla rupe più alta di Asgard, contravvenendo agli ordini del padre.”  
“… Solo per impressionare i compagni.” Terminò Loki, sfiorando con delicatezza la pelle nuova sotto i polpastrelli gelidi. “Ricordo quel tuffo.”  
“Ricorderai anche le conseguenze: una settimana di punizione in biblioteca, tra i volumi che più detestavo. Per fortuna c’eri tu accanto a me. Non mi hai abbandonato, neanche per un momento …” sospirò Thor, le labbra premute contro il calice di vino offertogli, il capo abbandonato tra i cuscini del letto di Loki. “Basta così.” Mormorò, quando sentì di essersi dissetato. Il calice scomparve. “Posso restare? Ho bisogno di far riposare gli occhi un istante soltanto …”  
“Disse il re, prima di addormentarsi nelle camere del guaritore. Riposa, il veleno ti ha rubato le forze.”  
“Solo per un momento!” si affrettò a replicare il dio ferito, umettando le labbra aspre.  
Loki lo osservò silenziosamente, prima di alzarsi e tornare ai suoi libri.  
“Come hai pensato di giudicare questo traditore?” domandò con fare casuale.  
“Colpevole, naturalmente.”  
“Lo destinerai alla prigione o alla –“ il principe perduto s’interruppe, soffiò sulla superficie polverosa di un volume antico.  
Thor tratteneva il fiato.  
“Alla prigione.” Affermò il re, deciso.  
“Avrebbe potuto ucciderti.” Replicò Loki. “Il composto letale era frutto di un lavoro lungo e meticoloso. Ti sei imbattuto in un suddito che ha progettato con cura la tua disfatta.”  
“Non importa, non è riuscito nel suo piano.”  
“Per un gioco del caso.”  
“Dimmi, dunque,” ribatté Thor, mettendosi a sedere. “Cosa proporresti di fare, se fossi nel mio Consiglio?”  
Loki soppesò la questione, socchiudendo gli occhi felini.  
 _“Lo manderei a morte.”_ Sussurrò, candido. Vide Thor inclinare il capo in un’espressione di sfida che conosceva bene. Scelse di assecondarlo “La natura del suo odio …” provò a spiegare, mordendosi le labbra. “L’assassino mancato ha speso lunghe ore nella preparazione di un siero mortale, che ha tentato di somministrarti nel modo peggiore, scoprendosi e rischiando la vita. Ha scelto di tentare perché l’odio che provava per te era molto più grande, più importante della sua stessa incolumità. Quel genere di odio non muore mai. È cibo per il cuore, ragione d’esistenza. Brucia nelle vene come sale, è pari all’ardore che provano i guerrieri prima della battaglia. Non finisce, non si spegne. Mai.” concluse, riflessivo.  
Thor lo fissava, muto.  
Il re si lasciò andare contro i cuscini, il capo pesante per la stanchezza.  
“Sei stato sincero.” Disse soltanto, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Loki continuò a sfogliare il volume polveroso, anche nei sogni.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 3 - L'inverno degli dèi

3

 

 

 

 

 

  
_L’inverno degli dèi_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Con l’inverno giunsero le campagne militari, le lotte continue contro i popoli ribelli che avrebbero voluto alterare l’equilibrio cosmico, spingendosi alla conquista della Terra tanto amata dal sovrano di Asgard.  
Il re riuscì a riportare una serie incredibile di vittorie, impressionante persino per un guerriero della sua levatura, figlio di Odino e padrone del cielo. Accanto a lui, nell’esercito degli eroi, Loki guaritore e mago, avvolto nei pesanti drappi di seta nera riservati agli stranieri.

 

“Proseguiremo ancora, ad Est. Ci accamperemo nella valle al sorgere del sole.” Ordinò Thor, imponente e luminoso in sella al suo stallone bianco.  
La neve gelida gli sferzava il volto, la chioma bionda che ondeggiava al vento; gli occhi chiari si perdevano nell’orizzonte lontano, nel paesaggio tanto simile a quello di Jotunheim, più mite e insidioso.  
In disparte, Loki sospirava, piacevolmente rapito dalla carezza del ghiaccio contro la pelle.  
“È deciso.” Stabilì il re, voltandosi in direzione dei generali. “Voglio tre messaggeri, uno per ogni strada principale. Dovrete precedere il resto delle truppe, studiare il sentiero e tracciare una mappa. Se incontrerete il padrone di questo regno, ditegli queste parole: Thor Odinson cavalca tra le colline, nei campi aridi vicini ai monti dalla punta innevata, e distruggerà ogni cosa se qualcuno oserà levare un dito contro i suoi soldati. Che il mio monito sia chiaro! Andate adesso!”  
I messaggeri scattarono al galoppo, disperdendosi per le strade oltre i boschi imbiancati. Fandral si affiancò al re, con grazia studiata.  
“Non ti fidi di questo popolo …” mormorò.  
Il respiro caldo di Thor si disperse nel vento.  
“Voglio proteggere i miei sudditi.” Rispose lui, pensoso. “Realizzare il progetto di mio padre: una pace duratura e stabile. Inattaccabile. Quando anche l’ultimo regno del Grande Albero sarà libero dal male, io potrò riposare.”  
“Allora preparati a non riposare mai, amico mio.” Sorrise Fandral, saggio. “Dove c’è pace scoppierà la guerra e dove c’è riposo tornerà il caos: è una legge divina.” Disse.  
Thor si voltò a guardare gli occhi di Loki, luminosi di un verde che aveva visto solo in certi veleni prodotti nelle cucine del Padre Universale.  
“Dai voce ad una grande verità a cui preferisco non pensare adesso, amico mio. Mi dirigo alla tenda, lascio a te il compito di impartire le ultime disposizioni.” Mormorò, congedandosi.  
Loki lo seguì come un’ombra silenziosa.  
Si arrestò a pochi passi dall’ingresso dell'accampamento.  
“Non vuoi seguirmi anche qui?” domandò il re, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro roco.  
Loki valutò con attenzione la proposta velata e scelse di assecondare i desideri del fratello.  
Affidati i cavalli agli scudieri, il re e il mago si introdussero nella tenda rivestita da pelli d’orso, metallo magico e velluto. Thor aveva fatto installare una fonte di calore artificiale al centro della stanza, poco affezionato al freddo del pianeta lontano, amante del tepore e del fuoco.  
“Puoi spogliarti, se vuoi.” Fece casuale, dirigendosi alla tavola imbandita. “So quanto ami il gelo.”  
Loki serrò le labbra sottili, piegandole in una smorfia di leggero disappunto.  
“Non amo il gelo,” specificò. “Ma il mio corpo lo sopporta con estrema facilità. Conosci le mie origini, del resto.”  
Thor preferì non replicare.  
Si versò del vino rosso e ne offrì una coppa al fratello, che la prese senza toccarlo.  
Sedette sulla poltrona, le gambe aperte senza cura.  
“Ti ringrazio, Loki. Il tuo aiuto ci ha permesso di raggiungere la valle.”  
“Non ringraziarmi. Sono un suddito e tu sei il mio re: sono _obbligato_ a renderti servizio.”  
Il sapore del vino non riuscì a cancellare il retrogusto amaro sul palato di Thor.  
Il re di Asgard esalò un sospiro sconfitto.  
“Vorranno combattere …”  
“Vorranno contrattare.” Corresse Loki, puntuale. “Almeno, lo faranno dopo aver sentito quello che ho intenzione di proporre.” Concluse, sorridendo enigmatico.  
Thor tornò a studiare il suo volto incorniciato dai capelli lunghi, la figura slanciata, fragile e minacciosa allo stesso tempo.  
“Non so perché lo fai.” Disse pianissimo.  
Loki inclinò il capo.  
“L’ho appena detto: sei il mio re!” replicò l'altro, perplesso.  
 _“Non so perché continui ad allontanarmi._ ” Specificò il dio del Tuono, esausto. “Sapessi quanto bisogno ho di te …”  
“Ogni cosa si riduce a questo, eh?! Ciò di cui ha bisogno Thor, ciò che serve a Thor! Il sovrano, il più grande, il più luminoso! _L’erede legittimo di Odino!”_  
“Non ho detto niente di tutto questo.”  
“Ma l’hai pensato! Come lo pensano gli altri! Il tuoi soldati, il tuo esercito … per loro sono ancora il traditore, il gigante di ghiaccio risparmiato per misericordia!”  
“Smettila di usare queste parole!” esclamò Thor, alzandosi di scatto, afferrando con forza il viso del fratello.  
Questi lo allontanò bruscamente.  
“Non toccarmi!” gridò, furioso.  
“Smettila!” replicò lui, e strinse ancora gli zigomi di Loki, i capelli lisci, il mento. “Non capisci quello che provo ad ogni rifiuto? _Mi ferisci!”_  
“Bene!” ritorse il dio dell’Inganno, pieno di gioia cattiva. “Forse riusciresti finalmente a capire un briciolo della sofferenza che ho provato io! Ingabbiato e affamato come una bestia selvaggia, per colpa di Odino!”  
 _“Per colpa tua, fratello! A causa delle azioni scellerate compiute sulla Terra!”_  
Loki digrignò i denti e scattò in avanti nel tentativo di liberarsi, ma la presa di Thor era salda e non gli lasciava scampo.  
“Non fuggirai ancora una volta!” urlò il dio del Tuono, fuori di sé dalla rabbia.  
Loki inclinò il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi fiammeggianti d’odio.  
“Mi incatenerai anche questa volta?” chiese sarcastico, e gemette di dolore inarcando la schiena contro la parete della tenda. I polsi stretti da Thor tremavano. “Cosa farai?” aggiunse sprezzante. “Per quanto cucirai le mie labbra, spaventato all’idea di sentire la mia voce?”  
“Io non ho paura!”  
“Di mettere in discussione il comando del padre? Di pensare che, forse, non sei così luminoso e giusto come vorresti essere?!”  
Thor forzò la presa sino al limite.  
“Non ho paura.” Ringhiò roco, e premette le labbra contro la guancia di Loki. “Non ho paura, ho solo … sento tristezza, perché sei lontano.”  
La determinazione di Loki vacillò come le sue gambe, premute contro quelle del fratello divino.  
“Il passato è lontano, Thor. Non possiamo più raggiungerlo.”  
“Mi rifiuto di crederlo!”  
“Non possiamo.”  
La presa di Thor si allentò lievemente. Il re sfiorò la fronte del mago, il naso, le labbra rosse; nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, assaporando il profumo dei capelli scuri, ansimò, tremante. Loki percepì qualcosa sciogliersi dentro di lui e tentò un’ultima, disperata difesa.  
“Basta. Lasciami!” esclamò senza fiato.  
Thor esaudì la sua richiesta, ma si mantenne vicinissimo.  
“Non voglio farti del male.” Sussurrò, tornando a carezzare il viso di Loki. “Sei mio fratello.”  
 _“No.”_ Replicò lui, in lacrime. _“Non lo sono. Non lo sono mai stato.”_  
“Sei mio fratello!” insistette Thor baciandogli le labbra, ma come un amante disperato. _“Sei mio fratello.”_ Ripeté, ostinato.  
Loki si arrese.  
Morse le labbra di Thor, affondando le unghie nella nuca scoperta, strattonando i capelli biondi, ridicolmente morbidi per essere quelli di un guerriero. Schiuse la bocca per incontrare la lingua di Thor, che leccò assaporando il gusto del vino.  
Le mani del re volarono a sondargli la schiena, i fianchi magri.  
“ _Sei mio fratello …_ ” ripeté lui, ansimando oscenamente. “ _Sei mio fratello_.” Continuò, in una cantilena proibita, volutamente peccaminosa.  
Loki trattenne un grido e si aggrappò alla sua schiena, sollevandosi leggero tra le braccia che lo reggevano.  
 _“Niente potrà mai dividerci,_ Loki.” Insistette il re, stendendolo tra i tappeti soffici, baciandolo. “ _Neanche il sangue_.” Disse, spogliandosi dell’armatura.  
Per le prima volta dal suo ritorno, Loki sorrise di gioia.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 4 - Le promesse degli dèi

 

4

 

 

_Le promesse degli dèi_

 

 

 

In un tempo antico, quando i sovrani del mondo erigevano piramidi capaci di sfiorare la volta del cielo infinito e gli uomini combattevano e morivano per uno spiraglio di terra che si affacciasse sul mare, che fosse lontana dal deserto sterile e crudele, Thor e Loki erano dèi bambini, figli del re di Asgard, Odino.  
Giocavano, Thor e Loki, sul promontorio più alto del regno, tuffandosi tra le onde che s’infrangevano contro il Bifrost, sfidandosi a saltare più velocemente, con più coraggio e più bravura dell’altro. Le gare ai tuffi erano le preferite di Loki, che pur dimostrando una scarsa propensione per la lotta fisica non si arrendeva facilmente e tentava in tutti i modi sopraffare il fratello.  
Sul promontorio più alto di Asgard, col vento tra i capelli, gli dèi bambini si erano giurati fedeltà eterna, versando il sangue e premendo le labbra l’uno contro l’altro, in un gesto innocente e solenne, prima di correre ad abbracciare la madre Frigga, bellissima dea celeste.

_“Prometto, come gli dèi più antichi, quelli che hanno creato nostro padre ed il padre di nostro padre …”_

_Prometto._

 

 

Col volto premuto contro il tappeto ruvido, le guance in fiamme come pensava non sarebbe mai stato possibile e i fianchi tremanti, incontrollabili nelle mani del dio del Tuono, Loki ascoltava i giuramenti del passato, quelli sacri e inviolabili che aveva scambiato col bambino che credeva suo fratello.  
“Thor, smettila …”  
 _Di sussurrare promesse, di ripetermi che mi ami e che sono tuo._  
“Smettila.” Ansimò Loki, strappando con le unghie il prezioso tessuto che ornava la tenda del re.  
Thor gemeva, in ginocchio dietro di lui, le dita strette ai fianchi magri, i capelli umidi di sudore.  
“Loki …”  
“Smettila, non c’è bisogno.” Ripeté il dio dell’Inganno, più soave, addolcito dal piacere.  
Thor sibilò roco, staccandosi da lui, salutando la pelle morbida con un bacio.  
Loki si arrese alla stanchezza, voltandosi.  
“Cosa ridi?” domandò offeso, minacciando di coprirsi con le pelli d’orso.  
Thor le scagliò all’altro capo della tenda, tanto per premunirsi.  
“Rido perché sono felice.” Annunciò, soddisfatto. “Perché il mio amante è il più bello dei Nove Regni.”  
Loki sminuì la dichiarazione appassionata con un gesto vago.  
Intrecciò le gambe lunghissime sul pavimento.  
Il re si diresse alla tavola imbandita. Scelse dell’uva e del formaggio, addentò un tozzo di pane con la furia propria di un guerriero e versò del vino nella coppa per sé e il fratello.  
“Non hai paura che i tuoi soldati scostino la tenda e ti scoprano nudo, tra le braccia del Fabbricante di Menzogne?” lo provocò Loki, lo sguardo incatenato alla sua schiena, possente e definita, illuminata appena dal bagliore delle candele.  
“Nessuno verrà a disturbarci e, comunque, non mi vergognerei affatto.” Replicò lui, chinandosi a servire la cena, baciando le labbra di Loki che avevano ancora il suo sapore. “Sei la cosa più preziosa che ho.” Aggiunse in un sussurro.  
Loki ricambiò il bacio con tenerezza.  
Bevve il vino rosso e morse timidamente il boccone di formaggio.  
Thor rise ancora.  
“Cosa c’è adesso?”  
“Guardo te, che mangi come un passerotto sperduto dimenticando di essere un dio.”  
“Mangiare con calma, senza ingozzarsi, mi rende molto più divino di te, gigante asgardiano.”  
Thor sorrise gioiosamente e tornò a selezionare carni e frutta da consumare.  
“Intendi veramente perseguire un progetto tanto ambizioso?”  
“Cosa?” chiese il re, pulendosi le mani sporche.  
“Lo sai … la pace dei Nove Regni e sciocchezze simili.”  
“Non sono sciocchezze.” Rispose, serrando la mascella.  
Loki sospirò, coprendo gli occhi con una mano.  
“Sai cosa intendo. Non esisterà mai una pace duratura, un equilibrio stabile tra i mondi. Fandral ha ragione a dissuaderti: non potrai riposare se ti poni un ostacolo così lontano, così impossibile da raggiungere. E, nel frattempo, chissà quanti tenteranno di farti del male …”  
“Hai paura per me, Loki?”  
Il dio dell’Inganno serrò le labbra, opponendo alla domanda un silenzio ostinato. Thor dovette chinarsi dinanzi a lui.  
 _“Hai paura per me?_ ” chiese nuovamente, la voce velata di insicurezza.  
Loki gli carezzò il volto e i capelli con la punta delle dita, come fosse la più fragile delle creature, tacendo ancora.  
Finirono nuovamente sul pavimento, tra i tappeti, rapiti in un moto di passione insieme disperato e tenero.  
“Quando ti credevo mio fratello … quando pensavo fossimo figli dello stesso padre …” esalò Loki, senza fiato. “Giurai di rimanere per sempre accanto a te.”  
“E l’hai fatto: sei qui.”  
Loki sorrise, amaro. Premette la fronte contro quella del suo amante.  
“Ricordi cosa diceva Odino, sui matrimoni tra gli dèi?”  
“Che sono sacri ed eterni e che superano ogni vincolo mortale.” Rispose Thor, ricordando senza fatica le parole del padre. “Gli dèi si sposano per adempiere al loro destino, per creare l’equilibrio tra gli opposti, perché è nella loro natura.”  
 _“Perché è nella loro natura …”_ ripeté Loki, lo sguardo lontano, colmo di tristezza.  
Thor lo scrutò a lungo e strinse i suoi fianchi ossuti.  
 _“Trasformati.”_ Disse.  
“Cosa?”  
 _“In un gigante di ghiaccio, fammi vedere.”_  
“No!”  
“Ti prego, fidati.”  
L’espressione contratta di Loki cedette dinanzi alla determinazione del fratello. Il dio dell’Inganno prese un respiro, chiudendo gli occhi. Il suo corpo, poteva sentirlo, era mutato. La sua pelle candida aveva assunto un nuovo colore.  
“Oh.” Esalò Thor, studiandolo stupito. “Oh …”  
“Thor, posso tornare come –“  
“Shhh. Taci.” Intimò il re, concentrato.  
La pelle del dio era divenuta più spessa, più compatta, senza perdere la morbidezza caratteristica. L’addome, il volto e le braccia erano ora percorsi da linee scure, pronunciate, che s’interrompevano di colpo e seguivano il respiro dell’amante. Le cosce, il torace all’altezza del cuore risultavano più freddi, quasi gelidi al tatto.  
Thor percorse le pieghe della pelle di Loki, indugiando sensualmente, osservando con attenzione reazioni e scatti improvvisi, memorizzando ogni centimetro di quel corpo tanto amato. Il respiro del dio si fece più accelerato, Loki aprì gli occhi rossi.  
“Sei bellissimo.” Udì, confusamente.  
“Come?”  
“Sei bellissimo.” Ribadì Thor, rivolgendogli uno sguardo affettuoso. “Ti amo anche così. Non nasconderti mai quando sei insieme a me.”  
La lingua d’argento dei Nove Regni non riuscì ad elaborare una replica salace, dissacrante, che spezzasse la tensione che Thor aveva tanto abilmente creato: la gola stretta dall’emozione non risultava affatto d’aiuto.  
Loki afferrò i capelli di Thor, senza delicatezza. Baciò le sue labbra come se non ci fosse un domani.

 

 


	6. 5- Intermezzo

 

 

 

Che Thor fosse incapace di dissimulare i propri sentimenti Loki lo sapeva bene. L’aveva imparato prestissimo, da bambino, quando aveva visto il fratello piangere senza vergogna tra le braccia di Odino o ridere coperto dal fango delle stalle, tendersi per un bacio furtivo o urlare al cielo la sua rabbia di piccolo dio.  
Thor non nascondeva il suo cuore, lo reggeva tra le mani perché fosse visibile a tutti, lasciava che gioie e dolori dell’esistenza lo ferissero, lo cambiassero.  
Per questo Loki non si stupiva dell’entusiasmo del fratello, della felicità che aveva apertamente dimostrato nelle settimane successive al ritorno ad Asgard; non si stupiva neanche della passione, del costante bisogno di conferme e tenerezza. Razionalmente, sentiva di doversi preoccupare per la reputazione del re, per le deleterie chiacchiere di palazzo, solo non riusciva ad forzarsi allo studio di tali sciocchezze.  
L’unica cosa che lo preoccupava davvero era l’effetto che Thor aveva su di lui, il calore che gli donava e che lo trasformava, lo plasmava in qualcosa di diverso dal famoso maestro di inganni che era divenuto.  
Loki temeva quel calore, le sue conseguenze.  
Loki – _aveva imparato anche questo_ – era fatto di ghiaccio.

 

 

 

 

Il dio dell’Inganno scansò la veste impigliata tra i rovi, avanzando verso un cespuglio di rose selvatiche da addomesticare.  
A ritorno dalle campagne militari, Thor aveva deciso di mettergli a disposizione tre ettari di terreno appartenenti alla famiglia reale, destinati a fungere da giardino o laboratorio per esperimenti magici. Il dio dell’inganno aveva accettato, felice di poter alimentare le proprie conoscenze attraverso una pratica tanto nobile come quella della cura delle piante.  
Il giardino si era presto trasformato in un paradiso di specie rarissime, rigogliose grazie all’esperienza del principe perduto.  
“La tua opera è ammirevole.” Sussurrò una voce femminile, dolce e profonda. Dolorosamente familiare a Loki, che sospirava scrutando le rose. “Dovresti dedicare molto più tempo agli ortaggi però, se vuoi il mio parere.”  
“Da bambino usavo spendere i miei pomeriggi nel campo vicino alle stalle dove si allenava Thor … cercavo di creare il cocomero più grande del mondo.”  
“E cosa successe quando il tuo esperimento si concluse con un’esplosione?” domandò Frigga, ridacchiando.  
Loki si voltò a guardarla, esibendo un mezzo inchino reverenziale.  
“Buongiorno, _regina madre_.” Disse, atono.  
Frigga soffrì la sua freddezza ma non lo diede a vedere.  
Nel corso dei mesi aveva imparato ad assecondare il bisogno di formalità del figlio minore, deciso a considerarsi un estraneo nei confronti della famiglia reale.  
“Buongiorno,” ripeté Loki. “Come mai siete uscita così presto dalle vostre stanze?”  
Frigga agitò la veste dorata, portando una mano al ventre.  
“L’aria del mattino mi fa bene.” Confessò, sincera. “Allevia i dolori e mi aiuta a sopportare la fatica.”  
“Potrei aiutarvi io … qualora lo voleste, intendo. _Potrei aiutarvi_.”  
Frigga studiò l’espressione del figlio. _Preoccupata_ , si sarebbe potuto dire.  
“Coltivi erbe medicinali?” chiese, cambiando il registro del dialogo.  
Loki deglutì, ricacciando in gola l’emozione che per un attimo gli aveva fatto perdere distacco e lucidità.  
“Sono un mago.” Rispose. “Le erbe medicinali sono quanto di più affascinante esista in natura. Le piante, in genere, sono creature portentose: silenziose e solitarie, sono capaci di influire anche sul destino degli dèi.”  
“Come, Loki?”  
Il dio dell’Inganno sfoggiò un ghigno impertinente.  
“Oh, lo sapete.” Sussurrò soave, carezzando i fiori. “Queste rose sono le migliori per profumi e oli da bagno, gli asgardiani le preferiscono per la fragranza lievemente speziata che sprigionano; poi ci sono le foglie di alloro. che vengono impiegate in un liquore _che Thor ama tanto_ … e ci sono anche _i_ _veleni_ , certo.”  
“Produci veleni?”  
Loki aggrottò le fronte, quasi turbato.  
Raggiunse un cespuglio di boccioli dal colore bluastro, livido. Ne prese uno.  
“Con questi si riesce a produrre un veleno potentissimo, letale per qualsiasi Aesir. Ne bastano dieci gocce per indurre gli organi vitali della vittima ad uno stato di collasso, con quindici si ottiene un siero talmente potente da reagire in modo istantaneo …”  
L’espressione di Frigga era cambiata: il suo volto non era più luminoso di amore materno e rimorso, ma scuro di timore.  
“E c’è anche la variante per i Jotun, è chiaro ...” Aggiunse il figlio, indifferente ai suoi tormenti. “Le foglie di edera rossa.” Disse, indicandole. “Possono uccidere un gigante di ghiaccio, infliggendogli sofferenze indicibili.”  
“Anche il loro aspetto è sgradevole.”  
“Sono solo piante. Non provano odio.”  
Loki tacque e Frigga sprofondò in un silenzio colmo di dubbi.  
“Volevo parlarti di lui …” esalò dopo lunghi minuti di riflessione tormentata. “ _Di Thor …_ ”  
“È accaduto qualcosa?”  
“Assolutamente! Volevo solo sapere se avevi udito i pettegolezzi di corte, se eri preoccupato.”  
“No. Dovrei esserlo?”  
“No, non devi.” Disse Frigga, sorridendo. “Tu ami Thor, non è vero?”  
“Vorrei tanto non dover rispondere, ma sì. Sì, _lo amo_.”  
“È tutto ciò che m’importa.”  
Il principe perduto si fece avanti, incerto. La regina lo carezzò.  
“In cuor mio ho sempre saputo che niente avrebbe potuto separarvi. Avrei voluto spiegarlo ad Odino, ma … forse lui già sapeva, prima di me, sapeva, e vi ha messi alla prova. Il vostro legame è forte, pieno di potere.”  
“ _Madre_ –“  
“Non lasciate che il male lo contamini.”  
Frigga si fece da parte. Dietro di lei, Thor attendeva, un sorriso stampato sul volto e le spalle luminose d’oro e porpora regale. Madre e figlio si salutarono, affettuosi, splendidi. _Così simili_.  
Loki chiuse gli occhi.  
“Le tue rose sono bellissime.” Sussurrò poi Thor, carezzandogli il collo rigido per la tensione.  
Il dio gemette di dolore.  
“Vuoi mostrarmi i nuovi arrivi?” domandò il fratello, curioso.  
Loki offrì il braccio.

 

 

 


	7. 6- Le sale degli dèi

 

 

 

 

_Valhöll_ era una parola magica, misteriosa.  
Thor l’aveva udita per la prima volta quando, ancora bambino, spendeva lunghe ore ad ammirare le lande verdi oltre l’orizzonte del palazzo reale, tra le braccia del padre capace di reggere insieme l’equilibrio universale e il peso di Thor, che rideva col capo rivolto al cielo.  
“ _Valhöll_.” Diceva il Padre Universale, la voce bassa e profonda di un re. “ _Il Valhalla_ ,” ripeteva, scompigliando i capelli del primogenito che lo fissava con grande attenzione. “La sala degli eroi caduti in battaglia, dei guerrieri che non temono la morte. Solo coloro che possiedono il cuore e la forza di un leone arriveranno a vedere gli scudi d’oro e le lance acuminate che splenderanno per l’eternità. Possiedi un cuore di leone, Thor?”  
Il dio bambino aveva annuito solennemente.  
Ad occhi chiusi, dentro sé, riusciva quasi a vedere la sala mitica descrittagli da Odino, riusciva a sfiorarla con le dita.

 

 

“Quindi, cosa mi state proponendo? Ritirare le truppe, disonorando il mio nome nei Nove Regni, o proseguire un’azione militare che potrebbe costare la vita ai miei soldati?”  
Thor si voltò, digrignando i denti di frustrazione.  
Il Consiglio, da lui riunito nella sala del trono, non era stato in grado di trovare una soluzione alla crisi militare che aveva bloccato l’esercito asgardiano tra i monti di un pianeta lontano.  
“Questo Consiglio è diviso perché divisa è la coscienza del suo sovrano.” Dichiarò Sif, saggia. “Ci chiedi di trovare una via di mezzo tra la morale degli dèi e quella dei mortali che ami tanto, che reputano la vita più preziosa dell’onore e la prudenza più importante del coraggio.”  
Il re di Asgard affilò lo sguardo: Sif lo fronteggiava con fierezza.  
“Hai ragione,” esalò, dopo un lungo istante. “I nostri padri non avrebbero sollevato una questione del genere.”  
“I nostri padri non hanno mai avuto il potere che possiedi tu, la tua grandezza.” Fece Volstagg, sfoderando un sorriso generoso.  
Thor dovette ricambiare, commosso dalla fedeltà dell’amico.  
“Ed ecco che ci ritroviamo al punto di partenza!” esclamò Sif, sconfitta. “Una scelta impossibile tra le nuove regole che abbiamo imparato da te, Thor, e il costume dei padri, severo e immutabile. Non possiamo pretendere dalla pietra la dolcezza del fiore o costringere il fiore alla rigidità della pietra.”  
“Oh, ma possiamo …” sussurrò Loki, in piedi ai limiti della sala.  
Il principe perduto studiò i volti dei dignitari al servizio del fratello. Avanzò di un passo, esortato dallo sguardo eloquente di Thor.  
“Potremmo … costringere il fiore all’immobilità della pietra, come dice Sif.” Ripeté più soave, già rapito dall’idea che gli balenava in mente.  
Piegando le labbra in un ghigno compiaciuto, tese una mano pallida e, con un gesto aggraziato, riuscì a materializzare la mappa del pianeta lontano. Agitò le dita, quel tanto che bastava a rendere luminoso l’accampamento asgardiano.  
“I soldati stanziano ai piedi del vulcano, è corretto?” chiese, roteando i polsi per muovere l’immagine. “Il villaggio dei ribelli si trova al lato opposto della montagna ed è impossibile raggiungerlo senza passare per la bocca del vulcano, terribile perché viva. Non resta che cambiare le regole del gioco, lasciare che siano i ribelli stessi ad attraversare la montagna.”  
Sif scosse il capo, divertita.  
“Non succederà mai! Non c’è _lingua d’argento_ che cambierà i propositi dei nostri nemici …”  
Loki serrò le labbra, celando un lieve disappunto.  
“Non sto proponendo una contrattazione.” Chiarì. “Per contrattare dovremmo inviare un messo e non sarebbe prudente lo stesso. Sto proponendo un _inganno_.”  
Gli sguardi dei consiglieri si fecero incerti.  
Solo Thor continuava a fissare il fratello con tenacia, intensamente.  
“Volete ascoltare la _menzogna_ che propongo?” chiese Loki, scegliendo accuratamente le parole.  
Nella sua voce Thor riusciva a percepire la provocazione mossa al Consiglio, il dolore nascosto che il principe perduto riusciva sempre a trasformare in arma.  
“Vai avanti.” Tagliò corto, più severo di quanto volesse risultare.  
“Con la magia possiamo risvegliare il vulcano.”  
“Un’eruzione?!” sbottò Thor, sorpreso.  
“Soltanto _l’illusione_ di una.” Rispose Loki, rapidissimo. “Un trucco per spaventare i nostri avversari e costringerli ad uscire dal loro nascondiglio! La terra comincerà a tremare, il fumo si sprigionerà della cima del vulcano: i nemici non avranno altra scelta che riprendere il sentiero già percorso o affrontare una traversata tra i ghiacci che potrebbe risultare fatale ad un gruppo di guerrieri senza viveri e acqua. Sceglieranno di tornare indietro, probabilmente rassicurati dal pensiero di una ritirata dei loro inseguitori. Le nostre truppe non dovranno muovere neanche un muscolo.”  
Thor sprofondò in un silenzio pensoso, carico di dubbi.  
“Un inganno …” mormorò Fandral, dando voce alle sue perplessità. “Arriveremmo a tanto pur di non correre rischi?”  
“Abbiamo già corso dei rischi, invadendo un pianeta ostile e remoto, sacrificando ottimi soldati alla riuscita di un’impresa impossibile …”  
“Minimizziamo i danni.” Suggerì ancora Loki, persuasivo nella veste di stratega. “Riusciremo a terminare la missione con successo e a risparmiare ulteriori perdite ad Asgard.”  
Un brusio sommesso si levò nella sala del trono, Thor dovette prendere una decisione.  
“E così sia!” Annunciò, solenne. “Seguiremo le indicazioni di Loki e riusciremo a concludere la faccenda prima della nuova luna.”  
I consiglieri annuirono. Batterono una mano contro il petto, congedandosi dal sovrano.  
Loki fu l’unico a rimanere accanto a Thor, a seguirlo nelle camere private.  
“Ti odieranno per questo, lo sai?” sussurrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
La stanza da letto dava sul giardino. Dalla finestra si potevano udire il cinguettio degli uccelli, il nitrire dei cavalli.  
“Per cosa mi odieranno: per aver acconsentito ad un inganno o per averli tenuti in assemblea più di quanto usava fare Odino?” chiese Thor, forzatamente ironico.  
L’armatura risultava pesante sulle sue spalle già affaticate da preoccupazioni e responsabilità.  
Loki gli fu subito dietro, le mani nelle sue mani, alle prese con lacci e cappe dorate.  
“Per aver scelto il mio consiglio.” Specificò, liberando la schiena del fratello dal fardello dei vestiti.  
I muscoli di guerriero guizzarono sotto i polpastrelli. Il re si tese, stirandosi come prima di un allenamento impegnativo.  
“Il tuo animo è ancora afflitto dalla pena di saperti estraneo … non so cosa fare per farti cambiare idea.” Ammise il sovrano, abbattendosi sulla poltrona a gambe larghe per la stanchezza.  
Il suo torace era percorso da leggerissime cicatrici, che scalfivano appena la morbidezza della pelle nuda, rosea a perfetta come solo quella di un dio. Le braccia forti, abbandonate sui fianchi, tradivano un languore sensuale, il riposo di un leone a cui bastano pochi scatti per raggiungere la preda.  
“Siedi su di me, fratello.” Mormorò il dio, schiudendo le labbra umide.  
Loki si ritrasse di scatto.  
“Non mi prendi sul serio.” Esalò con disappunto.  
“Preferisco non assecondare la tua rabbia.”  
“Rabbia?!” esclamò lui, serrando i denti. “Non mi conosci affatto se pensi che io sia arrabbiato!”  
“Loki, io non –“  
“Dannazione, _vorrei non mi conoscessi affatto!”_  
“Non dire così.” Tuonò Thor, attirando a sé il fratello, serrandolo in una morsa che neanche un titano avrebbe potuto sciogliere. Le sue mani indugiarono sui fianchi magri, sul grembo che piano si scopriva. “Mio amato, _amatissimo_ …”  
Le mani del principe perduto volarono a coprirgli la schiena, a massaggiare i muscoli tesi.  
“Sei così stanco, mio re.”  
“Non chiamarmi così.” Fece lui, seppellendo il volto nel torace del fratello, baciandolo sino a farlo sprofondare in un abbraccio appassionato.  
Le labbra di Loki erano dolci e le sue carezze generose, nonostante la freddezza che il dio dell’Inganno non cessava di ostentare agli occhi della corte.  
“In questa stanza … siamo solo tu ed io.” Sussurrò Thor, sincero. “Non chiamarmi re, non quando sono tra le tue braccia. Io sono solo Thor, _e sono tuo.”_  
Loki esitò un istante soltanto, prima di mordere le labbra del fratello amante e stringerlo quasi con ferocia.  
 _“Sono tuo, Loki.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. 7- I ricordi degli dèi

 

 

 

 

Nel corso dell’adolescenza, le differenze fisiche tra Thor e Loki si erano accentuate oltre ogni previsione.  
Il primogenito di Odino, destinato al dominio dei cieli e alla protezione della pace universale, si era irrobustito: il suo torace, rimodellato dai lunghi allenamenti, aveva assunto la consistenza compatta che si addiceva ad un guerriero, le spalle più ampie avevano preso un colorito bronzeo, simile a quello delle statue che circondavano il palazzo del sovrano. Thor aveva ereditato la forza del padre e la bellezza della madre: le sue ciglia folte ombreggiavano uno sguardo cristallino, capace di suscitare dolcissimi tormenti nell’animo delle fanciulle arsgardiane; le labbra piene strappavano baci al miele e sospiri innamorati.  
Loki, al contrario, aveva assunto un’aura quasi lunare.  
La sua figura era rimasta esile, sottile al confronto coi fisici possenti degli dèi asgardiani; il secondogenito di Odino aveva scelto di dedicare il proprio tempo allo studio della magia, di trascorrere le giornate in biblioteca piuttosto che nell’arena riscaldata dal sole.  
Il colorito della sua pelle ne aveva risentito: candido al limite dello spettrale, era accentuato dal nero dei capelli, dal blu cangiante degli occhi, affilati e curiosi come quelli di un gatto.  
Alcuni sostenevano che la bellezza del principe fanciullo derivasse dalle discendenze celesti della madre, altri riconoscevano nel volto di Loki, nella sua espressione attenta e intelligente, l’espressione del giovane Odino, impegnato nel consultare i testi di magia. I meglio informati preferivano non esprimersi in merito ad eventuali somiglianze.  
Rimaneva un fatto, noto ad ogni membro della corte reale: Loki e Thor erano opposti, come il ghiaccio e il fuoco ardente, e, _come il ghiaccio e il fuoco ardente,_ non avrebbero mai potuto incontrarsi.

 

 

“Loki, mostrati.”  
Il dio dell’Inganno soppresse il sorriso timido che gl’illuminava il volto e si girò con un unico movimento lezioso.  
Thor scoppiò a ridere.  
Era disteso assieme al fratello, tra le coltri di seta che ricoprivano l’enorme baldacchino nella sua camera da letto, e fissava Loki intendo ad agitare le gambe, giocherellando con una corona di rubini che scivolava dalle sue caviglie alle cosce.  
“Dovresti indossarla sul capo, come si conviene.” Mormorò Thor, la voce arrochita dal desiderio.  
“A che pro?” replicò lui, agitando la corona rossa sul polpaccio. “Non ti pare che io la stia già indossando?”  
Con uno scatto Thor gli afferrò i piedi, bloccandoli.  
Indugiò un istante, attratto dalla prospettiva di aprire le gambe di Loki e terminare il gioco che avevano cominciato. Poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia ossute, invece.  
 _“Ti amo.”_ Disse, e vide Loki trattenere il fiato per una dichiarazione che non era ancora pronto ad accettare. “Il colore di queste pietre starebbe così bene coi tuoi capelli scuri.”  
“Avrei un aspetto ancora meno rassicurante, ancora _più diverso._ ”  
“Non m’importa! Io ti amo per quello che sei.”  
Loki si lasciò baciare con dolcezza, sospirando.  
Dimenticata la preziosa corona, il sovrano e il principe perduto goderono della vicinanza dei corpi, studiandosi in silenzio.  
Le mani di Thor premevano contro il ventre del fratello.  
“È vero quello che dicono … ho sentito che – Puoi veramente _generare un figlio?”_  
Loki aggrottò le sopracciglia, dubbioso.  
“Riesco a controllarmi, non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti.” Disse poi, facendo un gesto vago.  
“No! Non … non mi preoccupo affatto! Vorrei solo sapere se è possibile, se le leggende dicono il vero. Sarebbe una benedizione di cui non sono sicuro se sentirmi degno.”  
 _“Una benedizione!?”_  
Con uno scatto repentino, il dio dell’Inganno interruppe ogni contatto fisico con l'amante. Lontano dal letto, prese a vestirsi, ad acconciare i lunghi capelli che gli cadevano sulla schiena.  
“Cosa ti aspettavi che dicessi?!” urlò Thor, che serrava pugni per la rabbia.  
“Mi aspettavo che tacessi!”  
Un rombo sordo, come quello di un tuono, seguì l’affermazione di Loki.  
Thor aveva sfondato la parete con un sinistro.  
“È impossibile riuscire a cancellare l’odio che provi, eh?! La pazzia che la prigione ha reso solo amplificata! Nonostante i miei sforzi, non potrò mai riuscirci!”  
“Non forzarti troppo, fratello!” esalò Loki, che nascondeva il volto inumidito dalle lacrime.  
Thor lo afferrò e lo premette contro il suo torace, immobilizzandolo senza troppe cerimonie.  
“Non piangere adesso!” intimò, furioso e dispiaciuto. Per quanto la rabbia avesse preso il sopravvento, ancora non riusciva a sopportare la vista delle lacrime di Loki. Sospettava che non ne sarebbe mai stato capace. “Non piangere …” mormorò, più tenero.  
E Loki si arrese, singhiozzando.  
“Non dire mai più una cosa del genere! Non dirla, Thor!” pregò, avvolgendo le dita affusolate nei capelli del re. “Non capisci che disgrazia sarebbe, se succedesse veramente?! Non capisci quanto soffrirei al pensiero di dovermene disfare?!”  
“Perché disfare … perché?”  
“Perché io sono _il bastardo Jotun!”_ sputò lui, tagliente. “Sono ancora la progenie sciagurata di Laufey! Il cane di ghiaccio che Odino ha ospitato nella casa degli dèi, le Norne gliel’avessero impedito quando era possibile!”  
“Non dire così …”  
“Io sono uno straniero.” Sussurrò Loki, piangendo. “Non confondere pazienza con amore, mio re. Gli asgardiani tollerano la nostra relazione perché sei un buon sovrano, perché non ostentiamo il legame che ci unisce, ma non credere, neanche per un istante, che accetterebbero il figlio di un traditore.”  
Thor premette le labbra contro la fronte gelida del fratello, accogliendo le ultime lacrime come fossero un dono prezioso. Seppellì il volto nella spalla di Loki che, esile, sembrava avvolgerlo.  
Non c’era unione più sacra, questo lo sapeva.

 

Nei primi giorni di prigionia, Loki aveva combattuto il silenzio a colpi di urla e calci; esaltato, si aveva urlato bestemmie contro Odino, traditore universale, mentitore senza vergogna. Poi la rabbia aveva lasciato il posto allo sconforto, alla tristezza. Poi, alla colpa.  
Chino nell’angolo più ombroso della cella, il dio aveva provato a togliersi la vita più volte, utilizzando la poca magia che gli era rimasta e che apparteneva alla discendenza Jotun, incontrollabile persino per il Padre Universale.  
Al terzo tentativo, più efficace e potenzialmente letale dei precedenti, Thor aveva scostato la guardia con un ringhio e si era introdotto nella cella spoglia, ignorando ogni divieto regale.  
Disperato, si era inginocchiato sul pavimento freddo, stringendo tra le braccia il corpo ancora più freddo del fratello, premendo le dita sulla ferita perfettamente verticale che gli squarciava il polso sinistro. Loki mormorava parole incomprensibili, ridendo senza controllo.  
 _Taci,_ aveva urlato il primogenito di Odino, _taci_.  
E Loki aveva tremato tra le sue braccia.  
Timidamente l’aveva baciato e si era scusato – per la guerra scatenata contro i terrestri, per le vittime innocenti che l’avevano maledetto prima di morire, _per non aver tagliato il polso più a fondo, prima il destro e poi il sinistro …_  
Thor aveva pianto come un bambino. Pianissimo, gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio le promesse d’infanzia, i ricordi di un tempo lontanissimo.  
L’aveva salvato, questo lo sapeva.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  



	9. 8- Il trionfo degli dèi

 

 

 

Velluto rosso e pelle di daino coprivano l’entrata laterale della tenda di Thor, addossata alla collina che dominava l'accampamento dell’esercito asgardiano. Con un semplice cenno del capo, Loki riuscì a garantirsi l’ingresso: all’interno si stava svolgendo una cerimonia di consegna dei doni da parte della popolazione locale, liberata da Thanos e dal suo esercito di ombre grazie al coraggio del figlio di Odino.  
Loki avanzò tra i dignitari di corte. Accorto, sagace, studiò i volti dei generali, i gesti della servitù, sino a che non riuscì a trovare una zona d’ombra nel mare d’oro e damasco che circondava Thor.  
Il re sedeva sul trono, l'espressione orgogliosa, severa, addolcita dai brevi sorrisi rivolti a bambini e donne che s’inginocchiavano per omaggiarlo.  
Non indossava calzari – _Loki poteva vederlo, dalla sua posizione privilegiata_ – e giocherellava col manico del trono, attento a non farsi notare. Il suo volto splendeva: la barba spuntata e i capelli lisci, morbidi sulla schiena, parevano una corona donata dal Sole in persona. Solo una ciocca di capelli bianchi ricadeva sulle tempie del re, il resto della chioma era acconciato elegantemente indietro.  
Il re di Asgard scorse il fratello amante nella folla e ghignò, brindando a lui in silenzio. Loki si trovò a seguire il vibrare della sua gola con languore insopportabile.  
“Mio re,” fece un legato, in ginocchio dinanzi al trono, con lo sguardo colmo di tristezza. “Il nostro popolo ti è riconoscente. La terra di questo pianeta respira libera, finalmente. Hai posto fine alle nostre torture, alla nostra prigionia, nessun omaggio sarà mai in grado di ripagare tanta generosità.”  
Thor si alzò, scuotendo la veste di seta.  
“L’amicizia nei Nove Regni è un dono così grande da ripagare ogni sacrificio.” Esordì, fiero. Si fece in avanti e strinse le mani del legato nelle sue. Si accorse che tremavano: il corpo del vecchio ambasciatore era scosso da una sofferenza profonda, incancellabile. “Alzati, _amico mio.”_ Mormorò il sovrano, premuroso e forte. “Alzati!” ripeté, a voce più alta. “Che i nostri nemici sappiano! Di non averti ucciso, di non averti sconfitto! Comprendo il tuo dolore e quello del tuo popolo, ma vi esorto a guardare con fiducia al futuro: si apre una nuova era, _di pace.”_  
Un coro di voci si levò unanime: _lunga vita a Thor!_  
Loki affilò lo sguardo, fisso sul re in trionfo.

 

 

Loki mangiava dell’uva, poggiato ad una colonna di bronzo, mentre la servitù si dileguava in un susseguirsi di inchini. La cerimonia era stata un autentico successo per Thor che, ancora una volta, aveva ricevuto legittimazione nel ruolo di capo supremo, liberatore di mondi e guida degli eserciti.  
“… Intendi superare Odino.” Sussurrò il fratello più giovane, volutamente provocatorio, le labbra rosse schiuse in un sorriso accennato.  
Thor sedeva sul trono e lo scrutava, in un misto di arroganza e compiacimento.  
“Smettila!” Intimò il dio dell’Inganno, voltandosi a riempire le coppe.  
Il fratello scattò in avanti e lo catturò in un abbraccio divertito, tenero. Il ricci biondi solleticarono le guance di Loki.  
“La Grande Pace diviene realtà! Ancora una campagna militare, ancora una battaglia, e l’universo sarà finalmente libero dagli invasori.”  
Loki carezzò la mano del re innamorato, che lo stringeva come fosse il suo tesoro più prezioso. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.  
“Altro sangue da versare.” Disse.  
“Quello dei nostri nemici, però. Non ti facevo così preoccupato per l’esercito.”  
“Non lo sono, infatti.” Replicò lui, diretto.  
La compassione che Thor provava per i popoli conquistati, per gli eroi caduti e le vittime delle guerre risultava ancora estranea a Loki. Il dio Ingannatore riusciva a comprendere la passione del fratello, le emozioni che lo rendevano talvolta impulsivo, ma sempre giusto e generoso, tuttavia sentiva di _provare_ in modo diverso. Continuava ad essere ghiaccio, anche tra le braccia di un dio di fuoco e fulmini.  
“Mi preoccupo per te, fratello.” Esordì Loki, voltandosi. “Mi preoccupo delle chiacchiere che si diffondono a corte.”  
“Quali chiacchiere?”  
“Il sogno impossibile del sovrano, le campagne militari che si susseguono … tutti trucchi del figlio di Odino per non crescere.”  
 _“Per non crescere?!”_ esclamò il re, stupefatto. “Da quando la guerra è paragonata al gioco?”  
“Da quanto te ne servi per non adempiere ai tuoi doveri di sovrano, al tuo obbligo di … _generare un erede.”_  
L’espressione di Thor divenne indecifrabile, Loki dovette scrutarlo con più attenzione del solito per comprenderne lo stato d’animo.  
“Dovresti sposare una principessa dal sangue nobile.” Riprese, quando fu certo che il fratello l’avrebbe ascoltato veramente. “Una dea del cielo, come Frigga, o forse una valchiria dalla chioma bionda, che ti dia figli forti e coraggiosi come te.”  
Thor continuava a tacere. Loki detestava vederlo così capace di autocontrollo, impenetrabile alle sue provocazioni.  
“Una valchiria bionda …” insistette, sottile.  
Il fratello lo premette contro la colonna, stringendo i suoi polsi, massaggiandoli ruvidamente.  
“Credi che sia questo il mio piano: ignorare i doveri di sovrano e temporeggiare fin quando è possibile?”  
“Come faccio a sapere –“  
 _“Rispondi.”_  
Gli occhi verdi di Loki scintillarono.  
 _“Forse.”_ Esalò pianissimo.  
Thor premette l’indice contro le sue labbra.  
“Come vieni ingannato facilmente, maestro di inganni! Dovresti sapere che ho già in mente un candidato perfetto alla formazione della nuova famiglia reale.”  
“Non scherzare!”  
“Non scherzo affatto, Loki.” Sorrise Thor e poi rise, trascinando il fratello tra i tappeti damascati, sul pavimento. “Sai che lo desidero.” Dichiarò felice, quasi intimidito.  
Loki lo fissò sdegnato.  
Continuava a bere estratto di edera rossa, per scongiurare il pericolo di concepire una nuova vita. Tuttavia, col tempo, la sua opposizione a Thor si era fatta più blanda: il fratello era riuscito a trasmettergli il brivido di quel desiderio folle.  
“Incosciente!” lo accusò, rabbioso.  
Thor si chinò a baciarlo.  
“E poi non vedo l’ora di ammirarti in forma di donna: i fianchi morbidi, i seni grandi e pieni …”  
Loki lo strattonò malamente e Thor rise ancora.  
“Oh, ti amo fratello e ti amerei anche se diventassi _una giumenta!”_  
“Non contarci, gigante asgardiano!”  
“Permettimi di sognare,” mormorò lui, sfiorando i capelli neri del fratello amante. “La tua pelle bianchissima e i miei occhi di re, combinati in un unico essere.”  
Loki lo colpì ancora, con pochissima convinzione.

 

 

“Lo desideri davvero?”  
Un sussurro lieve, nella penombra.  
Il respiro di Thor era bollente contro la tempia e il torace grande, sudato, faceva da guanciale perfetto.  
“Sì.”  
Loki sospirò.  
“Quanto o più della guerra?” chiese, insistendo.  
“Sono il dio del tuono.” Gli ricordò Thor, nel tentativo di spiegare la pericolosità delle sue passioni. “Ma potrei volerlo anche di più.” Aggiunse, onesto.  
Loki alzò lo sguardo, si lasciò baciare con lentezza.  
Ricordava l’infanzia ad Asgard; il senso di solitudine, l’oscuro presentimento di una differenza ancora segreta, che riuscivano ad attanagliare la sua esistenza, a renderlo il più malinconico e pensoso tra i bambini. Thor non aveva mai dovuto provare un tale senso di straniamento. Thor, che era bello e _legittimo_ , apparteneva ad Asgard e alla famiglia reale.  
“Ti fidi di me, Loki?” mormorò il re, con voce diversa, saggia.  
“Sì.”  
“Concedimi il tuo permesso, allora.” Disse, intrecciando le gambe in quelle lunghe, incredibilmente calde dell’amato.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. 9- Lo scontro degli dèi

 

 

 

Le stelle di Crono splendevano, violacee e pulsanti al culmine della volta celeste. Loki riusciva a vederle, nell’oscurità della notte, tra le ombre dell’accampamento che pareva un’unica enorme tenda rossa in un mare di sabbia e detriti; riusciva a sentirle, oltre il soffitto di velluto, tra le braccia del re che lo stringeva forte, come terrorizzato all’idea di perderlo.  
 _Per questa ragione Thor voleva un figlio, perché temeva di perdere Loki?_ , il dio s’interrogava, pensoso.  
Il lieve russare del re faceva vibrare l’aria che sapeva di vino, spezie esotiche e sesso. Oltre la tenda, le guardie passeggiavano per tenersi sveglie, per non cedere al gelo del pianeta lontano, arido e spoglio come una tomba.  
Loki s’interrogava senza pace.  
Ad ogni tentativo di chiudere gli occhi, si palesava nella sua mente l’immagine descritta da Thor: il bambino con gli occhi del re e la pelle del fratello adottivo. Un’immagine che talvolta si accompagnava al grido d’odio degli asgardiani, alle imprecazioni di Loki stesso, rinchiuso in carcere per volere di Odino.  
Loki non aveva provato che odio per Asgard, odio perfino per Thor, che non aveva mai compreso le ragioni del suo dolore – _Thor, che era l’unico ad averlo mai amato._  
Scosso da un brivido, il dio dell’Inganno scostò le lenzuola, allontanando le braccia dell'amante, coprendolo in modo da non farlo svegliare. Scese dal letto, scalzo.  
Oltre le pareti damascate riusciva a sentire il riso sommesso delle guardie: una voce sottile continuava a sibilargli che ridevano di lui, del suo amore insensato. Con sforzo, il dio si costrinse a sopprimere i pensieri infelici.  
Raggiunse la tavola dove giacevano i rimasugli della cena. Distrattamente, sfiorò i grappoli d’uva gonfia e nera, le briciole del formaggio spezzato da Thor e le fragole aspre, che il re faceva servire solo per soddisfarlo. Leccò le dita, materializzando una boccetta di liquido sanguigno nell’oscurità.  
“Edera rossa.” Ricordò a se stesso, cauto.  
Si voltò un istante, a rimirare la sagoma del sovrano più potente dei Nove Regni, innocente e vulnerabile come un bambino. Poi aprì la boccetta e versò due gocce di estratto nel vino torbido che riempiva la sua coppa. Bevve.  
La pozione avrebbe scongiurato il pericolo di concepimento di un bastardo jotun, un figlio del gelo come lui. Mentre il vino riscaldava lo stomaco ed una lacrima solitaria inumidiva il suo volto, Loki pensava a quanto sarebbe stato semplice ingoiare l’intero contenuto della boccetta, sprofondare in un sonno senza risveglio. Thor ne avrebbe giovato sicuramente, libero dal fardello di dover giustificare la presenza di quel fratello ormai estraneo alla corte.  
 _“Lo desidereresti, Odino?”_ chiese al vento, ridendo sommessamente della sua stoltezza.  
Un grugnito lo distolse dai pensieri.  
Loki lasciò svanire la pozione e si voltò a fronteggiare il fratello, che lo cercava tra le lenzuola sfatte.  
“Loki …”  
“Sono qui, Thor. Mi sono alzato a bere.” Rassicurò, tornando a sedere vicino a lui.  
Le mani del dio guerriero lo cercarono, lo individuarono e lo strinsero ruvidamente. Loki si arrese ad un bacio smanioso, che lo catapultò tra i cuscini tiepidi.  
“Sai di vino.” Disse Thor, leccando con sapienza la curva interna delle sue labbra.  
Per un istante, Loki provò il desiderio inconfessabile di essere scoperto, poi la lucidità dell’intelletto ebbe il sopravvento sui sensi.  
“Dovrei andare …” annunciò.  
“No, è così presto! L’alba è lontana e il corno di guerra non ha ancora suonato.”  
“Se i tuoi uomini vedessero –“  
 _“Gli uomini già sanno.”_ Tagliò corto Thor, con una fermezza che non ammetteva repliche. “Voglio solo stringerti tra le mie braccia, prima di scendere in campo a conquistare l’ennesima vittoria.” Aggiunse, con un sorriso strafottente.  
Loki non aveva mai amato l’arroganza dei cavalieri descritti nei poemi antichi. Sin da ragazzino aveva provato un’indifferenza sdegnosa per i racconti di guerra che entusiasmavano così tanto il fratello maggiore. Adesso, a distanza di millenni, col cuore legato a quello di Thor, Loki provava timore per il futuro incerto e sottile piacere: il suo re avrebbe vinto ancora, rischiando la vita.  
“Thor …” esalò rapito, abbandonandosi ad un abbraccio più intenso, inarcando il collo che si offriva ai baci dell’amante.  
La battaglia di _Ragnarok_ avrebbe suggellato la fine della guerra.

 

 

“Sellate il mio cavallo! Dite a Volstagg di attendermi al limite della collina.”  
I dignitari di corte si allontanarono col pugno stretto al petto. Thor concesse le braccia al servitore, che allacciava l’armatura dorata al suo corpo.  
“Lo schema sarà simile a quello dell’ultimo scontro?” chiese Loki, attentissimo dietro di lui.  
“È così, fratello. Dovrai seguire le retrovie sul versante orientale e fare da scudo a Sif e Fandral. L’esercito di Thanos sarà annientato una volta per tutte.”  
Loki chinò il capo, assillato dal timore della sconfitta. Thor sembrò leggergli nel pensiero.  
“Non temere.” Disse soltanto, premendo una mano contro il suo collo, in un gesto di protezione sincero, affettuoso.  
Sif entrò nella tenda del sovrano.  
“Mio re,” disse, portando il pugno all’altezza del cuore. “È tutto pronto. Aspettiamo il tuo segnale.”  
“Disponetevi in linea.”

 

 

Lo scontro fu violento al limite delle possibilità. L’esercito asgardiano fronteggiò da un solo lato le truppe di Thanos, comprimendole tra i monti di ghiaccio e le retrovie, dove Loki scatenava il suo potere per impedire a chiunque di scappare. Nelle avanguardie, Thor aveva forzato il blocco nemico, sbaragliando le linee di difesa di Thanos, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al comandante oscuro. L’eco dei tuoni, il bagliore improvviso dei fulmini riempivano l’aria fredda e impetuosa.  
“A me, Thanos!” urlò Thor, scagliandosi in avanti con un solo balzo.  
Il campo di battaglia intorno a lui era fango e uomini che si aggredivano. “Sei mio!” avvertì, agitando il martello.  
Thanos riuscì ad evitare il primo, potentissimo affondo e si preparò al duello in solitaria.  
“Loki non ti permetterà di scappare!” gridò Thor, colpendolo. “È giunta l’ora della resa dei conti!”  
L’eterno sogghignò, divertito.  
“Lo stesso Loki che mi era alleato e che ho posseduto tra le rocce di questo pianeta, proprio qui, a Ragnarok!”  
“Frena la lingua!”  
Mjolnir disegnò un cerchio elettrico nell’aria e Thanos subì la furia del fulmine che si abbatteva alle sue spalle.  
“Ti dico, in guardia!” ruggì il dio del tuono, ingaggiando un corpo a corpo feroce, animalesco. Il sangue dell’avversario si mescolò a quello sulle sue labbra. Thor sembrò bruciare, nel clamore della battaglia.  
 _“Speri di redimere i peccati del tuo amato fratello con la pace nei Nove Regni?! Speri di cancellare le sue colpe?!”_ Mjolnir venne evitato, Thanos riuscì ad assestare un destro micidiale. “Non potrai mai!”  
“Taci!”  
Thanos perse l’equilibrio e Thor riuscì ad assicurarlo al suolo, prima di sferrare il colpo fatale.  
Il cielo scintillò.  
“La vittoria è nostra!” urlò Sif, montando in groppa al destriero nero. _“Thor ha ucciso Thanos!”_  
Un grido si levò nelle retrovie dell’esercito asgardiano. Volstagg si affiancò a Loki, sbarrando la strada ai primi fuggiaschi.  
“Il re ha dato un ordine!” tuonò l’asi, colmo di entusiasmo e potere. “Che sia vittoria!”  
 _“Vittoria!”_ echeggiarono i soldati, galvanizzati.  
Loki abbandonò la posizione per raggiungere il fratello.  
Il volto di Thor splendeva di gioia e la tempesta lasciava il posto al sereno. Loki sorrise solo un istante, prima di tendersi ad urlare: un soldato semplice si era alzato e, con una lama insozzata dal fango, aveva colpito il re alla schiena.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. 10- La morte degli dèi

 

 

Un tremore continuo percorreva le belle mani di Loki, che si stringevano e tormentavano di graffi, nel tentativo di dominare una sofferenza irriducibile. Mani pallide, fredde, come la lapide di marmo che rendeva omaggio a Thor Odinson, martello degli dèi, fulmine in battaglia, re saggio e luce di Asgard.  
Luce di Loki, _il bastardo_ , fabbricante di menzogne immobile, esangue, dinanzi al tributo monumentale.  
“L’hanno realizzata a Midgard.” Sussurrò Sif, con voce rotta dalla commozione. I passi lievi di eterna fanciulla echeggiavano nella sala del trono. “Le statue esterne … sono state commissionate agli artisti del regno, ma questa lapide è arrivata da Midgard, rimarrà per sempre qui.”  
Loki non replicò.  
Continuò a graffiarsi i palmi delle mani, incurante del sangue che lordava le unghie. Una voce dentro di lui – _ferale, remota_ – gli imponeva di distruggere il marmo, spezzare il collo di Sif; di annegare Asgard intera in un mare di lacrime e morire ai piedi del fiume che aveva lambito l’imbarcazione del re.  
Ad occhi chiusi, riusciva ancora a sentire il tepore delle fiamme alte che bruciavano la carne del fratello. Il fumo aspro, il vento tra i capelli.  
“Vermi infami.” Mormorò, rabbiosamente. “Anche loro sono responsabili della sua morte! Per averlo chiamato al loro servizio, schierato nelle loro inutili battaglie. Che muoiano, i dannati! _Che muoiano tutti!”_  
“LOKI!” gridò Sif, lo sguardo fiammeggiante d’ira. “Se Thor potesse sentirti si vergognerebbe di te!”  
Il dio dell’Inganno si voltò di scatto, inclinando il capo come un felino incuriosito.  
Strinse gli occhi, fronteggiando quelli di Sif che lo fissavano con nobile superiorità. Trattenne una battuta di spregio, improvvisamente provato dalla vicinanza dell’antica amica del fratello.  
“Ti ammirava molto …” esalò, assente. “Ammirava la tua caparbietà, la tua indipendenza.” Aggiunse, portando una mano al capo per lo sfinimento.  
Sif lo avvicinò senza esitare.  
Lo fece accomodare sul trono dorato e strinse le sue braccia brevemente, con forza. Loki poté scorgere il segno delle lacrime che le avevano rigato il volto.  
“È stato un onore combattere al suo fianco.”  
“Combattere!” ringhiò il fabbricante di menzogne, esasperato. “Non ha fatto altro che combattere! Ed è stato uno scellerato, un cieco! Avrebbe dovuto prevedere un inganno finale di Thanos! Avrebbe dovuto tenere l’armatura allacciata sino all’arrivo in tenda e sgozzare con gusto i traditori che l’avrebbero accompagnato! Dannato gigante!”  
Lo schiaffo della dea guerriera interruppe il monologo amaro.  
Loki non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime.  
 _“Perché non sono morto assieme a lui?”_ domandò, più dolce.  
“Thor è stato un generale eccellente ed un re lungimirante. Si è guadagnato l’ingresso nella sala degli dèi, nel _Valhalla_ che ha accolto suo padre. E ti ha protetto, perché tu potessi continuare la sua opera.”  
“Sciocchezze!” sbraitò il dio, allontanandosi dal trono che pareva scottare sotto le membra. “Io sono portatore di caos! Sono creatore di menzogne e distruttore di regole! Pensare a me come continuatore dell’opera di Thor è pura follia!”  
Sif prese fiato, calma.  
“Eppure ci sono stati giorni in cui avresti dato tutto ciò che possedevi per essere come Thor, per sedere al suo posto.”  
“Come osi?!” urlò Loki, senza controllo.  
E si sentì quasi soffocare nella veste nera che lo avvolgeva. Dovette cadere sulle ginocchia, premere le mani contro lo stomaco, per impedirsi di piangere ancora.  
Sif provò pena.  
Si chinò accanto a lui e prese le mani lacerate dai graffi.  
“Il mio amato … il mio amato …”  
“È caduto in battaglia.”  
“Oh Odino, ti prego! Portami da lui!”  
Loki e Sif non si abbracciavano da millenni, da quando erano entrambi dèi bambini e Sif portava lunghe trecce bionde sulla schiena. I singhiozzi li piegarono insieme.  
La dea guerriera scacciò le lacrime, vergognosamente.  
“Lui ti amava, ti amava tanto. Se scegliessi di continuare la sua opera, sarebbe il più grande omaggio che –“  
 _“Loki è Loki.”_ Replicò il dio, amaramente. “Ed ora è solo, solo per sempre.” Aggiunse, rialzandosi a stento.  
Volse lo sguardo al trono che aveva tanto bramato, alle sue mani bluastre, incancellabile segno delle sue origini mostruose, alla lapide dedicata a Thor.  
 _“Addio, Sif.”_ Mormorò poi, con fermezza sofferta. “Il mio posto non è qui e il governo di Asgard non mi appartiene.” Disse, combattendo l’avido desiderio che ancora sentiva nel cuore, distruggendo se stesso. “Farai un ottimo lavoro nel seguire le orme di mio fratello e governerai, combatterai – _morirai_ – con grande onore, come lui. Io partirò al tramonto, dopo l’ultimo rogo funebre. Mi perderò nei Nove Regni come un vagabondo, poiché questo è il destino di un dio che non appartiene a nessun luogo.”  
Sif portò il pugno al cuore un’ultima volta.

 

Il letto di Thor era ancora un mare d’oro e porpora. Tra le lenzuola ricche che solleticavano il corpo, Loki aveva sospirato di piacere e sognato sogni impossibili, assieme a Thor che desiderava la pace duratura e dei figli.  
Una felicità intoccabile.  
“Sapevo che saresti passato di qui …” esalò Frigga, pallida e tremante dinanzi al baldacchino. “Lo amavi più di tutti.”  
Loki serrò i pugni. Volse lo sguardo altrove, distante.  
“Non devi andare.” Lo pregò Frigga, senza fiato. “Sei mio figlio e non voglio perdere anche te. _Non devi andare!”_  
“Non posso restare.”  
La dea madre prese il volto del figlio perduto, mai rinnegato. Lo baciò sulle guance che sapevano ancora di lacrime, salutandolo in silenzio.  
Loki chiuse gli occhi, raggiunse il terrazzo che dava sul mare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Poiché mi ami resterai sempre al mio fianco, fratello.”_   
_Loki premette il volto contro i cuscini e celò un sorriso segreto, che divertì Thor e compiacque il suo ego._   
_“Tu mi ami, vero?”_

 

Un tempo aveva giurato d’amarlo, nonostante i contrasti. – _Non dubitare mai del mio amore_ – Poi l’aveva insultato, tradito con le stesse labbra che avevano pronunciato voti di fedeltà eterna, con le stesse labbra che l’avevano baciato. Erano seguite lotte sanguinose, coltellate a tradimento. La luce affettuosa negli occhi di Thor aveva vacillato e la follia in quelli di Loki aveva raggiunto il culmine.  
La prigione aveva eretto nuove barriere, eppure la tenerezza di Thor, la sua preoccupazione costante ed il solo pensiero della sua pelle, delle sue braccia, avevano salvato Loki dalla perdizione.  
 _Non dubitare mai, fratello._  
Unico amore dell’esistenza, unico alleato.  
Per sempre lontano, nella _Sala degli Eroi._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. 11- Secondo intermezzo

 

Oltre le verdi colline, passato il torrente fangoso che separava la giungla dai villaggi dei contadini, sorgeva un grande tempio abbandonato, dimora di dèi antichi e potenti, capaci di trasformare il sangue dei nemici in oro e miele e salvare gli uomini dalla carestia.  
Irri doveva raggiungerlo in pieno giorno, così aveva detto la veggente che tutto sapeva, e doveva portare con sé un coniglio sgozzato e tre monete di rame, tributo necessario al sacerdote nero.  
Con forza, il bambino strappò le fronde di un albero che gli offuscava la visuale e si fece largo tra le pietre del percorso segreto, tra scorpioni e serpenti che strisciavano indifferenti al suo passaggio.  
Irri era molto veloce. Più veloce di un serpente d’acqua, a detta della madre, e agile, leggero come una piuma al vento. Avrebbe raggiunto la cima del tempio in un batter d’occhio e sarebbe ritornato al villaggio prima di sera, in tempo per cenare assieme ai fratelli e alle sorelle del gruppo.  
Attento a non ferirsi, Irri s’aggrappò ad una roccia appuntita, che pareva sbucare dal suolo come un artiglio nero, spiccò un salto e riuscì ad atterrare sulla parete verticale del tempio, che dall’alto dominava l’intera valle. Cominciò la scalata impervia.  
Giunto a metà del percorso, Irri dovette arrestarsi bruscamente, ché le monete stavano scivolando dalla sua tasca. Afferrò malamente un blocco di pietra e si vide cadere in un attimo. Il ramo di un albero gli impedì di schiantarsi al suolo: Irri prese un respiro profondo e ringraziò gli dèi che avevano scelto di risparmiare la sua giovane vita. Raggiunse la porta del tempio e vi entrò, coraggioso.  
L’interno del santuario era buio, spoglio, molto più grande di quanto appariva dall’esterno.  
Irri spalancò i grandi occhi scuri, meravigliato.  
 _“Sei arrivato.”_ Sussurrò una voce maschile, vicina.  
Irri si aggrappò alla saccoccia sdrucita e fece un giro su se stesso, nel tentativo di individuare l’uomo che aveva parlato, _il sacerdote._  
“Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta.” Aggiunse questi, rivelandosi.  
Era un uomo alto e ossuto, interamente coperto da lunghi panni di seta nera che si intrecciavano sul suo grembo. Sedeva accanto all’altare illuminato da candele di cera e il suo viso era pallido come quello di una statua di gesso, gli occhi verdi come il mare.  
 _“Mio signore.”_ Esalò Irri, spaventato e affascinato al tempo stesso, intento a porgere il tributo richiesto.  
Loki chiuse gli occhi e fece un cenno della mano.  
“Avvicinati, bambino.” Disse solamente, assaporando l’odore del sangue che si fondeva con quello delle candele. “Sei stato bravo.”  
“Ho fatto come mi è stato detto.” Replicò Irri, nel suo dialetto stentato.  
Loki raccolse le monete e le nascose nel pugno, sino a farle sparire. Carezzò il pelo rigido del coniglio, donandogli nuova vita.  
“Portalo nel letto dell’uomo che opprime te e la tua famiglia, stasera. Vedrai, non dovrai più temere nulla.”  
Irri sorrise fiducioso. Baciò la mano gelida del sacerdote, affrettandosi verso l’uscita. Loki esalò un sospiro stanco.  
“Quando la finirai con questa storia?” mormorò una voce acuta alle sue spalle.  
Il dio dell’Inganno serrò le labbra, indispettito.  
“Sto aiutando gli indifesi, proprio come tu vorresti, _Sif!”_  
La dea guerriera si mosse nelle ombre, bella nel suo vestito chiaro. Proiezione magica che pareva quasi solida, tangibile.  
“Ingannando un uomo, spingendo un bambino a commettere un omicidio!” esclamò, allargando le braccia.  
“Non m’interesso di morale e regole.”  
“Dovresti!” ribatté lei, severa. “Thor è morto per far trionfare una legge superiore!”  
Loki serrò i pugni e affilò lo sguardo felino: l’espressione di Sif si era fatta più comprensiva.  
“Dovresti tornare ad Asgard, dalla tua famiglia. Questa lontananza forzata ti sta uccidendo e tua madre piange per te. Torna a casa, ti prego.”  
“Non è nel tuo stile implorarmi, Sif. Come se potessero cambiare le cose … io non ho più una casa, lo sai bene.”  
“Oh dannazione!” esclamò lei, vibrando per la rabbia.  
Loki usò un po’ della sua magia per rendere la proiezione stabile.  
“Mi dispiace per Frigga, davvero, ma io non posso tornare. Non sono forte abbastanza.”  
“Questo perché ti stai lasciando affamare in una foresta sperduta di Midgard! Neanche le preghiere dei tuoi fedeli saranno in grado di ridarti forza, se continui così. Torna a casa, Loki!”  
Il dio dell’Inganno accennò un sorriso triste, sfrontato.  
“Non riesco.” Sussurrò poi, senza fiato. “Non riesco a dimenticarlo. Per tutta l’eternità ho ucciso, e tradito, e ordito inganni … _ho desiderato la sua morte così fortemente, così a lungo_ … perché adesso non riesco a fare a meno di lui?”  
L’ombra di Sif vacillò.  
“Perché lo ami.” Disse. “Perché ti sei unito a lui in un _vincolo sacro._ ” Spiegò, prima di svanire.  
Nuovamente solo, Loki si lasciò andare ad una risata amara.  
Le preghiere dei villaggi vicini al tempio lo sostentavano appena, il suo corpo divino aveva preso a soffrire una fragilità del tutto umana, mortale, e il ricordo di Thor non bastava più a scaldarlo.  
“Ho aspettato questo giorno tanto quanto te …” cominciò dolce, lasciando roteare le monete sopra il capo. “Fratello mio, amico mio … _qualche volta sono invidioso, ma non dubitare …_ non –“  
Una moneta cadde e Loki gemette di dolore.  
“Il Valhalla non vuole accogliermi?” chiese, serrando i denti. “Nel Valhalla ci sarà mai posto per uno come me?!” urlò, lasciandosi andare al suolo.  
Neanche la morte, che tanto aveva invocato, avrebbe potuto colmare la distanza insuperabile che lo separava da Thor, dio giusto degli Asi.  
Per Loki non restava che l’agonia eterna, il martirio.  
 _“Oh fratello, ti amo come non ho mai amato nulla in questa esistenza e nell’altra, ma ti prego:_ smettila di drammatizzare!”  
In un istante, Loki balzò a sedere.

 

 

  
  



	13. Epilogo ~ Gli Dèi Ritornano

 

 

 

 

 

_“Oh fratello, ti amo come non ho mai amato nulla in questa esistenza e nell’altra, ma ti prego: smettila di drammatizzare!”_

 

 

 

Loki serrò i pugni, gli occhi spalancati e freddi, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa. Con coraggio, si trattenne dal voltarsi e comandò a se stesso fermezza e razionalità: tante volte aveva sognato di udire la voce di Thor, di sentire il suo respiro caldo e le sue dita sulla pelle. La follia, che l’aveva accompagnato nei giorni in prigione, era tornata a tormentarlo dopo morte dell’amato fratello. I sensi avevano preso ad ingannare il dio Ingannatore.  
 _Ironia amara._  
“Loki,” sussurrò ancora la presenza alle sue spalle. Tenera, agognata – oh così amata … “Voltati e guardami. Sono io, Thor.”  
“Certo che sei tu,” pianse il dio dell’Inganno. “ _Sei sempre tu._ Sempre. Nei sogni, nel delirio e nelle visioni …”  
Un sospiro pesante.  
“Guardami, ti prego. Ho richiuso le porte del Valhalla alle mie spalle … se non mi credi, niente avrà senso. Resterò intrappolato in un limbo sino alla fine del tempo.”   
Il dio dell’Inganno si voltò di scatto, preoccupato.  
Strinse la veste di seta nera e mosse qualche passo esitante nell’oscurità.  
La pelle nuda del fratello splendeva come il sole del meriggio, i suoi capelli dorati, luminosi sembravano riflettere i colori della luce. Ogni dettaglio del volto era perfetto: le ciglia folte e lunghe, la curva del sorriso, la fronte … Il corpo dell’ombra era forte e robusto, libero dalle cicatrici che lo avevano segnato in secoli di regno, eternamente baciato da una giovinezza miracolosa.  
“Come …” esalò Loki, la mano scheletrica che si tendeva verso il torace possente senza osare sfiorarlo.  
Thor sorrise e replicò con una parola: “Leggenda.”  
Gli occhi di Loki lo percorsero ancora, avidi. Studiarono con concentrazione ogni centimetro. Le gambe, i piedi grandi, il sesso, l’addome …  
 _“Oh.”_ Singhiozzò il dio, scorgendo il segno della ferita che aveva ucciso il re in battaglia. “Oh …”  
“Sì,” mormorò lui, quasi imbarazzato. “Questa è l’unica eccezione.”  
Loki si inginocchiò e si rialzò e lo circondò, in un esame senza fine.  
“Fratello, potresti smettere di essere tanto diffident –“  
 _“Taci!_ Devo capire se sei veramente tu.”  
Thor chinò il capo paziente e Loki ebbe la prova finale.  
“Sei davvero qui,” disse ancora, trattenendo nuove lacrime. “Dannato, come mi hai fatto soffrire!” aggiunse, vendicativo.  
Il dio del Tuono sfoderò una malefica espressione indifesa.  
“Ho bisogno che mi tocchi,” confessò, col capo inclinato e gli occhi chiari che brillavano di tenerezza e vulnerabilità. “Ho bisogno che tu mi renda di nuovo reale.”  
Loki strinse i pugni.  
“Come faccio a sapere che non sei un incantesimo dei miei nemici? Una crudele illusione che si rivelerà mortale una volta che avrò eseguito il tuo comando?”  
“Sai già chi sono …”  
 _“Sei freddo!”_ esclamò Loki, rabbioso. “Sei freddo e morto! Non sei per niente come _il mio_ Thor! Lui era … vivo come l’estate e mi proteggeva, _mi riscaldava.”_  
“Toccami e potrò farlo ancora.”  
Il dio dell’Inganno si morse le labbra.  
Fissò l’ombra che gli chiedeva di tendere la mano e rise, sgradevole, all’idea di morire per mezzo di un trucco tanto elementare quanto bene congeniato. Avvicinò il palmo aperto al torace di Thor – _e al diavolo la morte, l’inganno e le Norne stesse_ ... – lo sfiorò con dolcezza, beandosi del tepore della pelle che si fece più intenso, bruciante.  
Thor divenne materiale e lo afferrò per i fianchi, reclamò le sue labbra in un bacio violento e rabbioso e caldo e tutte le cose che Thor era.  
Loki si arrese, socchiuse gli occhi tra le braccia dell’amato fratello. La morte gli sembrò un dettaglio insignificante.  
“Se sei un inganno, un’ombra traditrice … uccidimi adesso. Spirerò felice.” Mormorò senza fiato.  
Thor scosse il capo, quasi incredulo, enormemente divertito.  
Il principe perduto lo baciò ancora e ripromise a se stesso che, stavolta, non gli avrebbe negato nulla: avrebbe concesso a Thor anche dieci figli, se questi riteneva opportuno divenire capobranco di una cucciolata di semidei. Gli avrebbe dato tutto.  
“Perché?” chiese soltanto, assillato dall’interrogativo più importante.  
 _Eri alle porte del Valhalla, nel paradiso a cui sempre hai sognato di ascendere._  
Thor sorrise.  
“Non potevo lasciarti,” ammise semplicemente. “Godere della beatitudine sapendoti solo e sofferente, incline al male … ciò che le Norne mi hanno concesso è prezioso e unico, non intendo sprecarlo. Devo starti accanto, Loki. Dopotutto, _cos’è Loki senza Thor?”_   
Il principe perduto gli carezzò il volto.  
 _“E cosa Thor senza Loki?”_ chiese ancora il re dorato.  
C’era tempo per ristabilire gli equilibri, per combattere con ardore e stringersi ancora di più.  
C’era tempo, finalmente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Oh baby, can’t you see?_  
 _I’m shining just for you_  
 _Loneliness is over_  
 _Dark days are through_  
(The Black Keys)

 


End file.
